What Once Was
by Infinity1
Summary: Alex Dracon awoke one day, no longer knowing who he was. He finds himself in Balamb Garden, but with nothing to help peice together his life except a pair of melted gloves. See my profile for updates.


E-mail: kipp_loong@yahoo.ca  
Homepage: www.geocities.com/kipp_loong/  
  
() = thought  
  
Final Fantasy VIII is owned, and created by Square Electronic Arts. I   
am not taking credit for the creation of these masterful games, but   
rather honouring it in my own way. This is being done for my own   
entertainment, and not for any sort of profit.  
  
What Once Was takes place during Disk 2, before Balamb can fly. Exactly   
when is unknown, but sufficed to say, this fic will not be following the   
adventures of the main heroes.  
  
Now, without further ado...  
  
***  
  
It was after lights out in Balamb Garden, and almost everyone   
within was asleep, or studying. Xu was doing the latter, sitting on   
her bed with a thick book, and absorbing everything that she could.   
Even though she was a full-fledged SeeD, Xu still loved to study up on   
everything, anything, devouring any information she could get her hands   
on, much like her friend Quistis Trepe. Brushing her short brown hair   
from her eyes, Xu closed the book and stared out her window.  
  
"I wonder what Quistis is doing right now, still hunting down   
Seifer probably," she laughed aloud. "Must be more fun then this."  
  
Outside, the Alcauld Plains were as flat as ever, but now a light   
rainfall gave the land a little variety. The raindrops made a rhythmic   
tap, tap, tap, upon the SeeD's window, lulling her towards sleep.   
Sighing softly, Xu turned from the window, just as a bright flash of   
blue light exploded off in the distance. Frowning slightly, Xu turned   
to investigate, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"Odd, there wasn't any thunder and lightening earlier," she   
muttered quizzically. "Maybe someone just ran into a monster and used a   
Thunder spell." Shrugging of the event, Xu once again turned from the   
window, just as an explosion sounded off where the thunder had struck   
earlier. "Oh my God!" escaped Xu's lips as she stared at the massive   
wall of fire several kilometres away.  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
An Infinity Corp Production  
  
Final Fantasy VIII:  
  
What Once Was,  
  
Part 1  
  
By Jeffrey Chow  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
"*Yawn* So tell me again why we're here?" a lanky blond boy   
asked, stifling yet another yawn.  
  
"Because Headmaster Kramer ordered it," the tall platinum-haired   
boy beside the first growled.  
  
"Like, he didn't have to wake us up at like 1 in the morning!" the   
busty brunette grumbled from behind them.  
  
The three 15-year-old Seed cadets were searching around a large   
burnt crater, using flashlights to pierce the cloak of darkness around   
them. Each carried a weapon, in case of a monster attack.  
  
The blond boy was Richard Admond. Richard was one of the top   
ranked cadets in fighting, but he wasn't much of a scholar. His deep   
green eyes were almost always half closed, giving him the appearance of   
sleepiness, which fooled any who had never seen him fight. He wielded   
one of the famed Gunblades, and he was no slouch when using it. But   
even he had to coincide that the two SeeDs, Seifer Almasy and Squall   
Lionhart were much better then he, well actually one SeeD and one   
delinquent since Seifer wasn't really a SeeD.  
  
The brunette was Amanda Dumont, and despite her brown hair, was   
regarded as a total blonde, complete with knockout good looks. But like   
Richard's sleepy face, Amanda's attitude was a mask of her intellectual   
abilities, which earned her the best test scores time and time again,   
and also led to her nomination as the leader of the trio's squad. Her   
rich brown eyes scanned the terrain, taking in every little detail. She   
carried a single barrelled shotgun, and often resorted to her vast   
arsenal of spells and slightly smaller arsenal of GFs, stating that   
physical fighting was for barbarians, which Richard seemed to prove time   
and time again.  
  
The third was the platinum-haired Solen Ivicks, the resident   
professionalist. Solen was also one of the best cadets his year, mainly   
because of his single-minded determination to become a SeeD. But even   
though he trained and studied a lot, Solen always found time to relax   
with his friends, even if he was a little inept at being social at   
times. He wielded an extendable metal staff, and was very good at   
hurting things with it, even himself when he had first started. His   
magical skill was almost equal with Amanda's but only when it came to   
attack magic. He would have been the ideal student if he didn't suck so   
much at tactics and leadership.  
  
The three cadets spread out, searching for the cause of the   
mysterious explosion, each ready for anything just as they had been   
taught. Richard was the first to find something, having jumped into the   
crater.  
  
"Guys! You might want to see this!" he called, shining waving his   
light to indicated his position.  
  
The other two quickly scrambled down the crater, and nearly   
vomited at the sight. Lying in the centre of the crater was the corpse   
of a Ruby Dragon, the half melted, slashed, gutted, half dissected, hole   
ridden corpse of a Ruby dragon.  
  
"Aww, grossness!" Amanda cried, struggling to not hurl her dinner.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Solen muttered, scanning the area.  
  
"I don't know, but it sure was violent. I've never seen such a   
powerful monster so thoroughly trashed," Richard remarked.  
  
Solen nodded in agreement, while moving his flashlight around,   
hoping to find who, or whatever that had done this. It was then that a   
spark of light flashed back at him, signalling that something was there.  
Ignoring his team-mates' theories, Solen rushed up the slope and began   
digging into the ash covered earth.  
  
"Hey, Sol, like what'cha doing?" Amanda asked, as she and Richard   
finished climbing the slope.  
  
"This," Solen replied, moving out of their line of sight.  
  
Half covered in ash and dirt lay the battered body of a young man.  
His body was covered in deep gashes and cuts, some crossing with the   
patches blackened, burnt, and flaking flesh. Several places of his   
light brown hair had been burnt off, giving him an odd look. Around his   
fist were a pair of metal knuckles, which had been partially melted and   
fused to his flesh. The only sign of life from the devastated body was   
the slow, weak rising and falling of his chest.  
  
"What the hell happened to him?" Richard asked, eyeing the   
knuckles nervously.  
  
"The Ruby probably did this," Amanda supplied, preparing a Cure   
spell.  
  
"Then who killed the Ruby?" Richard asked, perplexed.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you two go back to the Garden and get Dr   
Kadowaki, I'll see what I can do with my spells," Amanda ordered, losing   
the ditzy attitude.  
  
"I'll go back, Richard'll stay here, in case whatever did this is   
still around," Solen supplied, before rushing back towards their   
vehicle.  
  
"Hurry! I don't know how long he'll last," Richard called,   
glancing worriedly at the young man.  
  
***  
  
Xu quickly pulled on her uniform and took her weapon, a steel   
katana. Glancing out the window once more, Xu stepped into the hallway,   
and found several SeeDs and SeeD cadets already milling about.   
Frowning at the disorder, Xu decided to take charge.  
  
"Attention!" she yelled, waiting for the disciplined response.  
  
In a matter of seconds, all of the cadets and SeeDs were lined up   
and saluting at their superior officer. Xu examined the rows before   
motioning for one of the newer SeeDs to report the situation.  
  
"We're not sure Ma'am," the young man replied, looking quite   
nervous. "Most of us were just getting ready for bed when we saw a   
large explosion in the distance. Some of the others heard that   
Headmaster Kramer sent a squad of cadets to investigate."  
  
"Oh? When did this start circulating?" Xu asked, knowing full   
well that the gossip pool was still fully active even at the dead of   
night.  
  
"Not sure Ma'am," the young man replied, gaining more confidence.   
"But someone said that they saw the headmaster talking to several   
cadets, who then ran to the garage."  
  
"Very well, all of you return to your quarters, I'll investigate   
this myself," Xu ordered, saluting the troops.  
  
Every single one of them saluted, then quietly entered their   
rooms, many waiting to receive some news of the events that would soon   
occur. Meanwhile, Xu strolled past the other dormitory, the one set   
aside for faculty members and other none fighting personnel.  
  
As she entered the main hallway of Balamb Garden, her sharply   
honed senses picked up the sound of someone running in the direction of   
the infirmary. Muttering about the stupidity of people, Xu rushed   
towards the closed infirmary, hoping to intercept the runner.  
  
As she turned into the corridor that led to the infirmary, Xu   
caught sight of a flash of short silver hair entering the infirmary.   
Running into the room revealed one of her students, Solen, searching   
frantically for Dr Kadowaki.  
  
"Cadet Ivicks, what is the meaning of this!" Xu snapped, tapping   
her foot in impatience.  
  
But Solen ignored his teacher, instead choosing to rush past her   
and back into the hallway, intent on finding the good doctor. Blinking   
in surprise, Xu quickly turned and followed the blur of silver hair.  
  
(Must be going to Dr Kadowaki's room) Xu thought. "It must be   
really serious."   
  
As credit to Xu's deductive skills, Solen did indeed stop at   
Kadowaki's room, and all but beat the door down. The doctor only   
glanced at the panting trainee before picking up a bag.  
  
"I'm ready, take me to the patient," she ordered blandly.  
  
Solen nodded slightly before running off towards the garage to   
prep the ambulance. Having lost her primary source of information, Xu   
turned to the doctor, who cut her off with a gesture.  
  
"You can come along Xu, I'm sure Solen can explain what's going on   
along the way," Kadowaki smiled kindly. "No sense in wasting time,   
especially if the patient is in as bad condition as young Solen claims."  
  
Xu only nodded in agreement before following the doctor towards   
the garage.  
  
The three were soon on their way, Solen driving while explaining   
the situation to the doctor and Xu.  
  
"Something happened around twelve tonight, an explosion according   
to Headmaster Kramer. He woke us up and told us to investigate the   
situation, stating it was a training exercise," Solen began. "I guess   
he checked the area out with a Scan spell earlier, otherwise he would   
have sent a SeeD. Anyways, he sent Cadet Dumont, Cadet Admond, and   
myself to investigate."  
  
"That explains why none of the SeeDs were alerted," Xu murmured   
thoughtfully.  
  
"Probably Ma'am, anyways, me and the rest got there and found   
this huge crater. But was even more surprising was the corpse of a Ruby   
Dragon we found in the centre," Solen shuddered at the memory.   
"Whatever killed it sure did a huge job on it, you can see for yourself.   
Anyways, we also found a severely injured male. Hell he even had the   
metal knuckles on his fist fused to his flesh!"  
  
"How were his vitals?" Kadowaki asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"Not good, his breath was shallow and weak, and the pulse was very   
faint. Cadet Dumont's doing everything she can with her spells, but   
Cadet Admond doubts she can do much for him," Solen replied, looking   
quite anxious.  
  
(What was a Ruby doing this far into the mainland?) Xu thought to   
herself, before asking another question of Solen. "Did the male kill   
the dragon?"  
  
"Not likely Ma'am, he was too injured to have killed the dragon,   
and we doubt he could have cause some of the injuries the Ruby   
received," Solen answered, before stopping the ambulance. "We're here."  
  
The three filed out of the vehicle, glancing at the scenery. Xu   
immediately jumped into the crater to examine the corpse, while Kadowaki   
moved over to the other two cadets and began examining her new patient.  
  
"Hmm, good job Cadet," she complemented Amanda, glancing at the   
man's condition. "Either you're very good with your spells, or Solen   
exaggerated about his injuries."  
  
"Probably a little of both," Amanda admitted, wiping the sweat off   
her forehead. "But thank you."  
  
"You probably should drop the blonde act Amanda, it doesn't fit   
you," Kadowaki suggested, casting a powerful Curaga spell on the man.  
  
"But it's fun to fool the boys," Amanda smiled softly, leaning   
back.  
  
"I've never seen such a brutal thing," Xu muttered, climbing out   
of the crater. "Whatever did it sure is sadistic."  
  
"Just like whatever attacked this one," Kadowaki indicated towards   
her patient. "He's got three broken ribs, a concussion, his right   
forearm's cracked, his left shin is broken, and he's suffering from   
severe blood lose. These three got to him fat enough, so he should pull   
through if we get him back to the Garden."  
  
"Very well, I'll send a SeeD group out tomorrow to search for   
clues," Xu said, before facing the three cadets. "Good work you three."  
  
"I just like want ta sleep," Amanda groaned, trudging towards the   
ambulance.  
  
"Same here," Richard mumbled, piling into the ambulance.  
  
"I'd agree with them, except the adrenaline in my system hasn't   
worn off yet," Solen shrugged, grinning slightly.  
  
"Well then, let's get back, you three still have classes in the   
morning," Xu quipped, helping Kadowaki load the stretcher into the back.  
  
"I hate you sometimes," Solen muttered, plopping into the driver's   
seat. "Let's go."  
  
***  
  
Over the next few days, the mysterious young man remained in a   
coma of sorts, while Dr Kadowaki watched over him. His condition   
remained stable, even during the surgery that was needed to remove the   
knuckles grafted to his fingers.   
  
Like Xu had promised, early the next morning, who returned with   
the slogged remains of the man's i.d. From what little they could make   
out, it was determined that the young man was one Alex Dracon, who was   
22 years old. Not much happened on the second day, except for Xu   
starting her regular visits. After the first week, his vitals began to   
strengthen, a tribute to his incredible physique, yet he remained in a   
coma.  
  
The gossip pools had a field day over his appearance, with   
hundreds of speculations on who he was, and why a Ruby Dragon was so far   
into the main land. It wasn't long before Xu's daily visits became   
public knowledge, and very soon, rumours of him being her secret lover/  
relative/friend, and various others like them, sprang up, all which were   
ignored by Xu.  
  
As the days passed, the Alex's body repaired most of the damage   
done to it, with the help of several of Dr Kadowaki's spells a day.   
Soon, at the end of the second week, his shaved hair had grown to about   
an inch in length, far shorter then it's original length.. And yet   
through all the time that passed, none of Mr Dracon's family could be   
located.  
  
It wasn't until the end of the first month that Alex awoke.  
  
***  
  
It was the dead of night, and a beautiful April night it was   
indeed. Because of the rain a few months ago, the flowers in the Quad   
were in full bloom, giving it a festive air. It was here, after lights   
out that a lone figure stood staring at the flowers, trying to remember   
things that would be needed of him soon.  
  
(I know I shouldn't be here at this time, but I can't study in my   
room) Solen thought to himself. "It's just to dull in there, not like   
here with all of the flowers."  
  
The exams would soon be upon all SeeD cadets, and he had every   
intention of passing his level as one of the top three, Amanda being   
the obvious first. He would do everything in his power to insure that   
he passed the test, even if it meant studying every spare second he got.  
  
He had changed out of the confining cadet's uniform, opting for   
a loose pair of sweat pants, and an even looser t-shirt. It was much   
easier for him to study if he wasn't sweating half the liquid in his   
body off.  
  
"Now then, if two teams are coming from the north, each five   
strong, and I have only one team of three..." he muttered to himself,   
staring at his in prompt diagram, three stones on the ground.  
  
Solen scratched his head, and fiddled with a fourth stone in his   
hands, before whipping it into one of the trees. Sighing in defeat, the   
young cadet rose and kicked the stones away.  
  
"Dammit! I'll never pass the exam if I can't do basics like   
that!" Solen moaned, rubbing his tired eyes.  
  
"Solen, what are you doing here?" Xu called from the Quad's   
entrance. "It's lights out, you should be in your room."  
  
Xu had changed out of her standard issue uniform, choosing instead   
a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top, which did nothing to   
contradict her standing as the second hottest teacher in the cadet   
polls, barely losing to Quistis and her Trepies.  
  
"Oh! Xu! What're you doing here?" Solen asked, trying to find   
some sort of escape route.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," Xu responded, eyeing the rocks   
scattered around the Quad. "But with exams so close, I'm guessing   
you're trying to get a solid grasp on strategies."  
  
"Yeah, I just can't make a good decision that concerns people   
other then myself... at least not in a few seconds," Solen muttered,   
picking up a handful of rocks. "What about you?"  
  
"Same old, same old, I'm going to check up on Alex, see if he's   
going to wake up anytime soon," Xu responded, watching as Solen began to   
juggle the rocks in his hands.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask Xu, why did you take responsibility for   
him. The headmaster would have taken care of him," Solen asked, idly   
juggling five stones.   
  
"I guess it's something to do. Besides, after all this time, and   
no ones come to see him, I felt that he might need a friend," Xu smiled   
softly. "Maybe it's the sentimental side of me, but I think that he'll   
feel more comfortable if he knew someone was watching over him when he   
was vulnerable."  
  
"I know I would, especially if he's as alone as it seems," Solen   
nodded in agreement. "No one's been looking for him?"   
  
"No one, not even in Balamb," Xu replied sadly. "I'd better get   
going, I need to check on him tonight before I go to sleep."  
  
"Wait! I'll come with you!" Solen called, dashing after his   
instructor.  
  
***  
  
The infirmary was dark, and deathly silent, giving the lone   
figure standing by the window an uneasy feeling. The moonlight   
reflected off its silvery blue eyes as it gazed out the window. And   
then suddenly, it convulsed on to the floor, shaking wildly.  
  
It slowly stood again, and studied the casts on it's right arm and   
left leg. Having determined their usage, it raised its left hand to its   
head and touched the bandage wrapped around its forehead, and then down   
to the bandages around its chest. Finally, it looked at the bandages   
wrapped around its knuckles, flexing the fingers as he looked.  
  
"What happened to me?" it asked aloud in a male voice.  
  
"When do you think he'll wake up?" a male voice asked faintly,   
muffled from outside the office.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope it's soon," a female voice replied.  
  
Succumbing to an instinct he knew not how he got, the figure   
quickly hobbled to one side of the door, cast raised to attack anyone   
who entered. Its blue eyes flashed with uncertainty for an instant,   
before it logically came up with an answer to his actions.  
  
(I must have developed this reaction if I needed it) it thought to   
itself, overcoming the moral battle raging on inside of its head.   
  
(I can't be sure who they are, or what they want. I have to be   
cautious) one side cried.  
  
(But they could have been the ones that healed me) another shouted   
back.  
  
(And they could have been the ones who hurt me in the first place)   
the first yelled back.  
  
(Then why did they heal me?) the second responded reasonably.  
  
(Because they want get me off guard) the first reasoned back.  
  
"Stop fighting," the figure whispered, tears flowing down its   
cheeks. "Gods I'm scared, I just want to be home."  
  
(Home? Where's that?) it thought, searching for a mental image,   
and finding none.  
  
"What happened to me?" it murmured again, just as the door opened.  
  
"Alex! You're awake!" Xu exclaimed, exuberant over her discovery.  
  
The figure looked up, upon hearing the female voice call a name.   
And yet no one responded to her. The figure frowned to itself.  
  
"That's rude, not responding to someone who's glad to see you," it   
muttered to itself, before it finally grasped the situation. Moving   
faster then one was supposed to with a cast on, it quickly slammed the   
male over the head with its cast, rendering him unconscious. It then   
grabbed the male's neck, and applied pressure.  
  
"Alex, what're you doing?" Xu cried, slapping it in the face.  
  
The slap seemed to snap it out of its trance like state, and   
caused it to drop Solen's prone form. It stared at its hand for the   
longest time, then at Solen's bruised neck. Raising its head, it gave   
of an anguished howl, before collapsing on the floor, sobbing.  
  
"What am I?" Alex whispered between the tears. "Where am I?   
What happened to me?"  
  
"Solen? Are you alright?" Xu asked, shaking her student awake.  
  
Solen moaned in response, opening one bleary eye.  
  
"I'll live. Man, he's strong!" he groaned, rubbing the back of   
his head.  
  
"Who are you?" Alex asked, eyeing the other two frightfully.  
  
"I'm Xu, and this is Solen," Xu smiled slightly. "You're in   
Balamb Garden. We found you in the Alcauld Plains Alex, badly injured   
by a Ruby Dragon."  
  
"Alex? Am I Alex?" Alex asked, staring at his own hands. "Who am   
I?"  
  
***  
  
"He's suffering from a mild case of amnesia, most likely from the   
concussion he just received," Doctor Kadowaki explained, gesturing at   
Alex. "Its unknown if he'll ever recover his memory, only time will   
tell."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Headmaster Cid Kramer asked,   
playing with a whistle in his pocket. "Anything you can recommend?"  
  
"Normally, when a patient is suffering from amnesia, exposure to   
people, places, or things from his or her past spark lost memories, or   
feelings, which can lead to the fully recovery of their memories,"   
Kadowaki explained, rubbing her eyes. "But with Mr Dracon, he doesn't   
have any family we know of, no places to go, and the only object of his   
that we still have are the half melted knuckles I removed two months   
ago."  
  
"Poor guy," Xu murmured, watching as Solen and Alex conversed.  
  
"I'm really sorry about hitting you," Alex apologized to the   
silver haired boy. "I don't even know why I did it either."  
  
"Don't worry about it, you were probably still in shock over what   
had happened to you," Solen smiled, scratching the bandage wrapped   
around his head. "I'll be fine in a few days."  
  
"You're sure you're okay?" Alex asked nervously.  
  
"I'm fine, how about you Alex," Solen asked, noticing the sad   
expression on the older man.  
  
"Alex Dracon, Al-ex Dra-con," Alex pronounced his own name slowly,   
syllable for syllable. "Is that really my name?"  
  
"I'm sure of it," Solen assured, patting Alex on the back. "Don't   
worry man, you'll remember who you are, I'm sure of it."  
  
"What are we going to do about him?" Xu asked, turning towards   
Cid. "Will he be aloud to stay here in the Garden?"  
  
"What choice do we have? We can't simple throw him out, at least   
not in the condition he's in," Cid replied, examining the subject of the   
conversation.  
  
"Even if you wanted, I'd personally stop you," Kadowaki replied,   
sipping a cup of tea.  
  
"Maybe we can enrol him as a cadet, that way he can earn his   
keep," Xu suggested. "And if his memories return, he'll be free to   
leave at anytime."  
  
"But we don't even know how much of a fighter he is," Cid   
protested. "And we won't know for sometime."  
  
"I'll take responsibility for him, and I'll test him myself," Xu   
practically begged.  
  
"Do you feel it too?" Cid suddenly asked out of the blue. "A   
sense of power inside of him, almost as if his chi is to great to be   
contained in his body."  
  
Xu nodded slightly, almost hesitantly.   
  
"I conducted a few tests, and just from his recovery speed, I   
can tell you he is one healthiest specimens I've ever seen, especially   
for one who was on the brink of death two months ago," Kadowaki   
complimented, handing Cid a few sheets of paper. "It's really quite   
fascinating."  
  
"Very well, Instructor Xu, I want you to place him a dormitory   
room, on his own," Cid ordered, then corrected himself. "After he has   
accepted the offer to train here at Balamb Garden."  
  
"But why in his own room?" Xu asked, surprise written all over   
her face. "He needs the friendship right now."  
  
"On the contrary, he doesn't need to deal with dozens of   
inquisitive cadets right now," Cid explained. "I doubt he'll feel   
very happy being asked questions he can't answer. But rest assured,   
when he's fully able to cope with his new life, then I will allow you   
to transfer him as you see fit."  
  
"So in other words," Kadowaki translated. "Other then the   
orders he's giving now, cadet Dracon is now your responsibility."  
  
"Correct old friend," Cid grinned at Xu. "Are you up to the   
responsibilities?"  
  
"If I can deal with Seifer, I can deal with this," Xu replied   
confidently.  
  
"I expected as much from one of the best instructors of SeeD,"   
Cid smiled kindly. "Think of it like SeeD Quistis' charge, Squall. I   
feel that young Alex has much potential, especially if he can knock out   
Solen in one hit."  
  
"Sir! My head isn't _that_ hard!" Solen protested, having   
overheard the last bit.  
  
"No but it is that dense at times," Xu teased. "Alex, could you   
come over here."  
  
"What is it Ms Xu?" Alex asked, walking over.  
  
Even in his pitiful state, Alex stood taller then Xu, but only by   
a few inches. His frame was still muscular and wiry, almost rock hard   
muscle, which is an incredible feat considering he had been in a coma   
for two months. The bandages around his fist gave him the appearance of   
a fighter, which made sense, considering he had once worn a pair of   
metal knuckles.  
  
"Xu's fine Mr Dracon," Xu smiled, eyes twinkling in amusement.  
  
"Then Alex is fine for me," Alex replied, still quiet unsure of   
what to do, or say.  
  
"How would you like to become a SeeD like myself," Xu asked.  
  
"Pardon?!" Alex asked, quiet alarmed by the blood draining from   
Solen's face.  
  
"I'm offering you a chance to join the most elite mercenary force   
in the world, SeeD, and become a cadet like Solen," Xu elaborated.  
  
"I think I need to sit down," Alex muttered, plopping into a   
chair. "And I can't stay here, I need to find out who I am."  
  
"And where are you going to look?" Kadowaki asked, sitting behind   
her desk.  
  
"I don't know, but I can't stay here!" Alex replied, shaking his   
head in dismay. "I can't stay here, I have to know who I am, and what   
I'm doing here."  
  
"At least consider it," Xu replied. "If you need somewhere to   
stay, we'll gladly accept you."  
  
"And I can assure you that where ever a SeeD goes, they'll be   
gathering as much information on you as they can," Cid assured.  
  
"Why?" Alex asked, looking at everyone in the room. "Why are   
you willing to help me?"  
  
"Because, you're a mystery, and I love solving mysteries," Cid   
replied, before leaving the infirmary.  
  
"So, what do you say Alex, you staying?" Solen asked. "I could   
always use with some competition smarter then the average beast."  
  
"Don't you train with Richard?" Kadowaki asked.  
  
"I rest my case," Solen replied. "Come on Alex, it'll be fun...   
when you aren't a cadet."  
  
"Very well, what options do I have? Join SeeD, or wander the   
world looking for a phantom. I'm in," Alex subsided. "When do I   
start?"  
  
"After you heal, and after you finish the tests I'm going to   
administer," Xu replied, then smiled again. "I'm sure you'll do   
great on them."  
  
"As long as you don't test me on history or geography, I can't   
seem to remember very many cities, or countries," Alex muttered, resting   
his head in his hands. "All I can recall are Esther, and a bit of the   
Legend of Hyne... something about a god of sorts. But that doesn't help   
me much considering it's all fuzz."  
  
"Don't worry Alex, SeeD is a mercenary force, it doesn't   
require that much scholarly knowledge," Solen assured. "After all, how   
else could Richard have gotten in?"  
  
"Last I checked, his scores in Tactics were higher then yours," Xu   
retorted.  
  
"It's my Achilles Heel," Solen muttered. "No biggie, it's not as   
if I want to be a squad leader anyways, I leave that to Amanda."  
  
"You guys make quite a team don't you," Kadowaki commented. "The   
overall top three students, must have lots of challengers."  
  
"Let them come," Solen growled. "We'll show'em the true might of   
SeeD!"  
  
"Solen?" Alex asked looking very confused.  
  
"What is it man?" Solen paused in his celebrating.  
  
"Aren't they SeeD too?"  
  
"Shut up, just shut up."  
  
***  
  
It was a week later that Alex was finally admitted out of the   
infirmary, but only so he could acquaint himself with the Garden that   
was his new home. During the time that he was awake, many cadets came   
by to talk with him, trying to make him feel welcome. Chief among   
them were Xu, and Solen, who often brought Amanda and Richard along.  
  
"This is the Quad, where many cadets come to relax or study in   
peace," Xu said, playing the tour guide for her new charge. "Umm, Alex,   
are you sure you're ready to walk?"  
  
"Give me a moment," Alex replied, hobbling along with a crutch.   
"Just need to stretch out these stubborn muscles."  
  
"More like stretch out the macho ego of yours," Solen snorted.   
"Just accept the fact that you aren't strong enough yet, and I'll go get   
you a wheelchair."  
  
"I can do this!" Alex growled back. "I have to do this, how else   
can I get my strength back? I have to function on my own, who else'll   
help me?"  
  
"We will you idiot!" Solen cried, smacking Alex upside the head.   
"That's what friends are for! Sheesh, the stupidity of some people."  
  
"Thanks Solen," Alex murmured, smiling slightly.  
  
Xu smiled herself, watching the two guys banter back and forth.   
  
(It's good to see he's got a friend, especially one like Solen.)   
she thought to herself, waiting for the two to finish.  
  
"Aww, screw it! I'm getting you a wheelchair, and I'm going to   
shove you into it whether you want to or not!" Solen exclaimed, dashing   
out of the Quad. "Wait right there! Sit on him if you have to Xu!"  
  
"How stupid does he think I am?" Alex asked incredulously. "He   
expects me to wait for him to get the instrument of my doom?"  
  
"He did ask me to sit on you if I have to," Xu pointed out.  
  
"You won't do that to little old me? Would you?" Alex asked   
suspiciously, holding the crutch like a sword.  
  
"Do you expect that piece of wood to hold out against me?" Xu   
asked, amusement written all over her face. "Now sit down and wait."  
  
Alex was about to protest when he caught sight of several cadets   
playing an odd game with a three by three board and a bunch of cards.   
Curiosity peaked, Alex wandered over to watch, examining the rest of   
the Quad as he went.  
  
"They're playing Triple Triad," Xu said from behind Alex. "It's a   
very popular game here, and in many cities around the world."  
  
"Triple Triad?" Alex asked, eyes fixed on the game. "How's it   
played?"  
  
"Here, take a look," Xu said, handing him one of her own cards.   
"See the numbers on each side? The object is to place down your cards   
so that the one of the numbers is larger the card's touching that   
side, this allows you to flip the other card, making it yours. At the   
end of the game, whoever has the most cards wins, and as a prize, the   
winner gets to choose one of the loser's cards to keep."  
  
"Sounds complicated," Alex murmured, still enthralled by the game.  
  
"I'm BACK!!" Solen yelled, pushing a wheelchair in front of him.  
  
"Oh God! Hide me!" Alex cried, mocking an expression of sheer   
terror.  
  
"Shut up you and sit down," Solen muttered, grabbing the back of   
Alex's hospital scrubs. "The lengths I go so I can beat the crap outta   
you when you heal."  
  
"Oh, I love it when you hit me!" Alex gushed, doing the sparkly   
eye thing.  
  
"On second thought, why don't you punch him Xu?" Solen asked,   
stepping away from the wheelchair.  
  
"Even better!" Alex grinned.   
  
"Be quiet both of you, or I really will start hurting you two," Xu   
grinned.  
  
"Oh, I see what you mean," Solen whispered to Alex, an evil gleem   
in his eyes. "She's really kinky isn't she."  
  
"You two are so dead," Xu muttered, pulling out her trusty katana,   
Dragon Fang. "So, do I just cut off the source, or will you two shut   
up willingly?"  
  
"You know, I'm awfully tempted to continue, just to see what   
she'll do," Alex whispered to Solen.  
  
"You think she won't?" Solen whispered back incredously. "You   
don't know her like I do, and I say she will. So just shut up."  
  
"Very good Solen, it seems you actually listen during class   
after all," Xu grinned, sheathing her katana. "And don't worry Alex,   
you'll learn soon enough."  
  
Alex gulped at the veiled threat.  
  
"But enough of that, why don't we continue the tour?" Solen   
jumped in, trying to change the topic. "Why don't we go check out   
the cafeteria, I'm feeling a little hungry, and I want a hotdog."  
  
"Couldn't you just get the hotdog later?" Alex asked, anxious to   
continue the tour. "I want to see the library, it might give me some   
information on Estar. I want to know why I remember it, or if my   
memories are of another city."  
  
"Yeah right, if I don't go now, my chances of getting a hotdog   
are along the same lines as Xu not getting a date," Solen replied.   
"Some where along the lines of not possible."  
  
"Cool," Alex grinned, watching Xu blush uncomfortably.  
  
"You'd better scram Solen. Now," Xu growled threateningly.  
  
"Later!" with that, the platinum haired cadet was gone.  
  
"Is he serious about the hotdogs?" Alex asked, watching Solen run   
off. "Or was he exaggerating?"  
  
"He's serious, the hotdogs here are like a delicacy, and you have   
to be really fast to get one," Xu explained, giggling at the look of   
doubt on Alex's face.  
  
"Remind me to get one of those will you, I wanna see what all this   
craze is about," Alex murmured, a distant look in his eyes.  
  
"Alex, you home? Hello?" Xu asked, waving a hand in front of his   
face. "Earth to Alex, come in."  
  
"What?" Alex asked, blinking.  
  
"You zoned out there for a minute," Xu explained.  
  
"Something just came to me," Alex said, squinting in   
concentration. "Something about the chicken in Dollet... oh well."  
  
"Wait," Xu protested. "That might have been an important   
memory!"  
  
"To late, it left me," Alex said ruefully.  
  
"Maybe it'll come back to you later," Xu offered, trying to give   
Alex some measure of comfort.  
  
"Maybe," He muttered, wheeling himself over to the flowerbeds.  
  
"If you're hungry, we could go down to the cafe and get something   
to eat," Xu offered. "I do have certain privileges as an instructor,   
and one of them is getting in front of the lines whenever I want to."  
  
"Nah, I'm not really hungry," Alex said, reaching out to touch one   
of the lilies.  
  
Xu just nodded, and took a seat beside him as he admired the   
flowers.  
  
************  
  
Author's notes: There you have it, the official ending to the first   
chapter! Hope you like it, and I assure you, this will keep going, I   
just haven't really had the time to work on it, gomen! 


End file.
